Recycle Bin
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: He frowned. "Ishtal Sekai.exe has been corrupted by a virus." reads the Alert Window that popped up after DavidLADarkStryker finished scanning his computer with the Virus Scanner. A oneshot based on Kagamine Len's song: Recycle Bin.


"Ishtal_Sekai(dot)exe has been corrupted by a virus." reads the Alert Window that popped up after DavidLADarkStryker finished scanning his computer with the Virus Scanner. He frowned, before he target searches the program file, and then with a heavy heart, he drags the program file off his hard drive, and releases the hold of the mouse button. The program is sent to the Recycle Bin.

Glancing at the clock, he notices the time was close to 3:24 AM in the morning. He decides to finish his conversations with KFG24, ScarletFoxy, Kisa Kagamine, and Shimata before he logs off the Live Windows Messenger, and then turns off the computer. However, inside the bin, a soul stirs awake as the computer's interior cyber world is blanketed in darkness.

* * *

**Recycle Bin**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any and all official/fan-made characters. The official Vocaloids known are created by the companies of **Yamaha**, **Zero-G Ltd.**, **Crypton Future Media**, **PowerFX**, **INTERNET Co.,Ltd**, **AH-Software**, **Ecapsule**, **Bplats, Inc.**, **Ki/oon Records**, **Sony Music Distribution Inc.**, **Vocalomakets**, **SBS Artech**, **Surfer's Paradise**, **Studio Deen**, **VocaTone**, **Voctro Labs**, **1st PLACE**, **MoeJapan**, and **Vocanext**. I also do not own any fan-made Vocaloids, UTAUs, or any Vocaloids that have been accepted by Crypton Future Media. I however only own my two Vocaloid fan-mades, Ishtal Sekai/Rin, and myself if I ever insert myself as the "MASTER". This is more or less a sad story that I decided to write up using my Ishtal characters (they are unofficial fan-made Vocaloids) instead of Len and Rin. The lyrics are from the song Recycle Bin, which is a really sad song that Kagamine Len sings. Also, the names KFG24, ScarletFoxy, Shimatta, and Kisa Kagamine are my online friends whom I talk to occasionally. I hope you guy's don't mind the brief mention but if you are, let me know and I'll change you out with false pennames.

* * *

_Where am I...?_

He opened his eyes, and found himself in the bottom of a waste basket. He got up to walk, but soon hits a solid crystal-like wall. Then, with ever increasing horror, he found out his location as he looked up, and sees two circling green arrows. Panic begins to set in.

_Boku no hitomi no mannaka  
Hirogatte hirogatte modora nakunaru  
Najimi hajimeta ano basho  
Azayaka na sekai toozakaru_

"Master David... no..." Sekai whispered, "Master? Master!"

But no matter how loud he shouted, he was given no response. Master David, or DavidLADarkStryker, was asleep in bed.

_Kimi no na wo yobeba kizuite kureru  
Hayaku da shite hayaku, nee  
Mou teokure_

_But why would he throw me away...?_ Sekai thought, as he sat down and hugged his knees to his chest, _but didn't he love me? Wasn't I loving enough?_

_Mienai yo kikoenai yo  
Kanjinai yo kieteku yo  
Kushakusha to oto ga natte  
Hora, nanimonai_

Black is all that Sekai spied as he looked up. The blue skies and the clouds were a blanket of darkness. He sang great. Both he and his twin sister Rin always did their best for their master. But as the hours began to wear on, he began to have other thoughts... Did he do his best? He knew that he could sing the best much as his sister... did he do something wrong to displease his master? Did Rin know anything about this?

_Why?_

That single word continued to echo within his mind.

"Why Master? Don't you love me, Master David?"

_Garakuta no yuki ga furitsumoru  
Usumatte usumatte oborete shimau  
Issho ni suterareru no nara  
Anmari samishikunai kamo_

Unknown to Rin, she continued to sleep in stand-by mode, never aware that her twin brother lay inside the Recycle Bin, thinking self-destructive thoughts, and crying his heart out, wanting answers to questions left unanswered to him. But as his tears began to slow, he begins to sing to himself.

_Kimi no sono kokoro ni nokotteru kana  
Tada no kigou no raretsu  
Mou wasurete_

Morning came for the young man, as he woke up, and performed his morning routines. He pressed the ON button on his computer, while going to the kitchen of his morning cup of coffee. The computer began to boot up as he brewed his coffee.

_Ochiteku yo kuroku naru yo  
Kowakunai yo heiki da yo  
Kushakusha to oto ga natte  
Jaa, oyasumi._

DavidLADarkStryker was now sitting down at his computer, as he is greeted soon by the sign on screen. He typed in his password under his Profile. Then takes a sip of his drink.

**Password:** ********************

**LOGGING ON...**

_Mienai yo kikoenai yo  
Kanjinai yo kieteku yo  
Kushakusha to oto ga natte  
Hora, nanimonai_

He looks up, as darkness is slowly filled with the digital waves of data that builds the background of the familiar blue skies and the white clouds. He listens to that sound byte that plays the Intro Theme of Samus Aran from the Metroid Prime 3 video game. And the first thing DavidLADarkStryker did was right-click the Recycle Bin icon.

_Jaa, oyasumi._

**DO YOU WISH TO PERMANENTLY EMPTY RECYCLE BIN?**  
[YES] [NO]

The mouse hovers over the yes button inside the Alert Window. However he hesitates. Sekai gazes up towards the blue sky with the fluffy clouds one final time. Sekai coudl sing no more, as his voice was etched with pain. In the real world, Master swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

_Kasukani hibiku wa zange?_

*Click*

Sekai's vision blurred, then darkness consumes him. As he feels himself slowly defragment and delete byte by byte, he is bombarded with images of him and Rin, the times they shared, the special moments, everything...

_Rin..._

One final tear escaped as the rest of him defragment and turn into pixels, before those pixels are swallowed up by the darkness...

**RECYCLE BIN EMPTIED.**

The lone tear drop hits the now empty Recycle Bin. Rin opened her eyes, as pain shot through her body, and gripped at her heart. Tears filled her eyes, as she buckled at the knees and fell to the floor of the Hard Drive.

_Sekai..._

She begins to cry, holding herself. Never again will she be able to feel his warmth, or the sweet whispers he says to her. What really crushed her was that she'll never again be able to feel his lips upon hers as they kiss...

In the real world, a young man's eyes begin to shed some tears as well.

_I'm sorry, Sekai..._

* * *

**When I found this song last night and listened to it, it got to me. I then decided to write a story based on this song, but instead of using Len, I use one of my all-time favorite OCs that frequent some if not most of my stories: Ishtal Sekai.**

**It was also based on a true event where one of my files that I always used with conjunction with the program Lunar Magic was contracted with a virus and trying hours to fixing the problem, I was left with no other choice but to delete the file permanently and hope the virus went with it.**

**It did, but all my hard work into this file of mine went down with it and it left me a bit broken inside... but I eventually got over it and began a new. Well... review if you like to, and tell me your thoughts on this.**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
